HARRY POTTER TUTORIAL 2: THE DEATH EATERS
by Anna Brelin
Summary: UPDATED! Ever wanted to know more about Death Eaters? This tutorial will tell you everything! Note: Much of this is fan-made, but includes some known facts and is still quite good for those who wish to know more about Death Eaters. Enjoy...


**HARRY POTTER TUTORIAL 2: DEATH EATERS – THEN AND NOW (and other related information)**

Written by SeverusGirl360

**Note to readers of this tutorial:** This tutorial contains major spoilers to **HARRY POTTER: THE LEGACY CHRONICLES**. For those who do not wish to be spoiled, do NOT read...

(**Disclaimer:** All characters, places and items of the Harry Potter Saga are the property of J.K. Rowling. No infringement intended, entertainment purposes only!)

**INTRO:**

In this tutorial, we will discuss Death Eater history, lifestyle, ideology and culture. You will also learn about their extraordinary abilities and how they have shaped the Wizarding world of today. Here, you will learn about how The Book Of Resurrections was created, as well as other important related information. Enjoy...

**WHAT ARE DEATH-EATERS?:**

**Death Eaters (traditionally) **Are wizards and witches who are gifted with the extraordinary rare ability to "eat" (or prevent) death, hence the name: Death Eater. They also have the ability to bring people and things back to life through use of their special abilities. These highly ambitious and gifted wizards and witches are naturally endowed with extremely powerful and potent magical powers, which gives them the ability to do just about anything their mind is set upon.

Normally, a wizard or witch that is gifted with the affinity to use Death Eater powers can become a Death Eater. They are trained and taught to use their extraordinary powers and then tested to prove their skills and loyalty to the Death Eater Order, before being given the mark which makes them an official Death Eater. These Death Eaters can be any kind of wizard or witch, may they be Pure-blood, Half-blood and/or Muggle-born.

**Death Eaters (non-traditionally)** Are wizards and witches that are naturally gifted with extremely powerful magical powers and have (or rather had) sworn loyalty to Lord Voldemort (though earlier in existence, sworn loyalty to Lord Dianphor). Death Eaters who are loyal to the Dark Lord are often given a test to prove their loyalty and worth before they are given the Dark Mark, becoming an official Death Eater and follower of the Dark Lord.

These Death Eaters are normally Pure-blood wizards and witches, but occasionally (_as in the case of Severus Snape, among others_) Half-blood wizards and witches are allowed to become Death Eaters under Lord Voldemort's rule if they prove themselves to be worthy (usually through demonstration and testing of their magical powers and loyalty). These Death Eaters, however, have long lost their extraordinary Death Eater abilities due to not being trained and taught to use them, thus being normal but still quite powerful wizards and witches with a sorted and dark history.

All Death Eaters, if they are gifted with the affinity, have the potential to re-discover and be taught to use their Death Eater powers and use them to their full advantage. However, some traditional Death Eaters of the Modern-Day Wizarding world who do have the affinity will either choose not to or will refuse to use or be taught these remarkable abilities, fearing that using any of their powers will lead to nothing but greed and anarchy.

However, other Death Eaters are learning to accept their abilities and use them properly and responsibly, becoming true and proper Death Eaters. (Most) Non-traditional Death Eaters on the other hand, have no interest in learning the traditional abilities of Death Eaters, preferring to be ordinary, but still powerful wizards and witches.

**HOW TO BECOME A DEATH EATER:**

There are a few ways (methods), both traditional and non-traditional, that one can become a Death Eater. It should be noted that in all non-traditional methods, there is an initiation ceremony, which involves the use of a Vanishing cabinet. Though the full details as to what occurs in this initiation ceremony remains unknown for the most part. What is known about this ceremony involves an assembly of Death Eaters and a Vanishing cabinet, with the ceremony taking place where it can be done in relative secrecy. These methods are listed below according to when they were first used:

**Training and Graduation (Traditional)** - This is the first and most basic method of becoming a Death Eater. When one wishes to become a Death Eater, they must first be tested and shown to have the natural affinity and/or ability to be able to wield the powers that a Death Eater possesses. They are first taught and trained by another Death Eater(s), usually of equal or superior skill, over a period of three to five years.

After their training is completed and then tested, they are then given the official mark of a Death Eater, officially becoming a Death Eater. Only if they complete their first test (a test which can be done in a variety of forms, though usually in the form of resurrecting something dead, such as a dead plant or animal that has very recently died), will they then be given the mark and made an official Death Eater. (**SEE** Death Eater Rituals and Festivals).

**Soul Bonding (Traditional)** – Occasionally, some Death Eaters cannot fully realize their abilities unless they bond their soul and their powers with the soul and powers of another Death Eater. Usually only Half-bloods and Muggle-borns or those who have less than adequate magical abilities and skills but have the affinity to wield their Death Eater powers will need to first be taught and trained to use their powers and then afterwards, would be given the mark. However, to fully realize and use their powers, they need to bond their soul and powers with the soul and powers of another Death Eater with equal or less magical ability.

With a Soul Bonding, two or more Death Eaters with inferior magical abilities will have the strength and strong will to use their Death Eater powers to their greatest ability and potential. Occasionally however, Death Eaters with superior magical abilities will bond in this way, giving their powers an extra boost. It should be noted that not all Death Eaters who choose to or need to use this method will not bond with another Death Eater right away, feeling the need to choose when to bond and who to bond with.

**Note:** _Severus Snape didn't have to do this in order to gain his Death Eater powers, due to being gifted with extremely powerful magical abilities._

**Death Eater Vow/Oath (Traditional)** - Sometimes, certain Death Eaters who have finished training are made to swear an oath to use their powers responsibly and properly and not use them for dark or sinister purposes, due to having a history or being of a bloodline which has a history of crimes against the Wizarding world or to other Death Eaters prior to becoming a Death Eater themselves. Just like in the case of other methods, they are given a test to prove their abilities and loyalty to the Death Eater Order. After which, they are given the mark. Those who bend the oath would be given a warning not to bend it again, but those who break the oath are either severely punished or thrown out of the Death Eater Order entirely, depending on the severity of the crime. (**SEE** Death Eater Rituals and Festivals).

**Through Association (Traditional And Non-Traditional) **– Quite often than realized, some gifted wizards and witches become Death Eaters through their association with Death Eaters and their beliefs of blood purity, whether or not they have the affinity to wield their Death Eater abilities or not. If Death Eaters see a potential new member to their ranks, they invite them to join (and in many cases, they don't take no for an answer). Sometimes, a potential new member is bullied into joining, though most potential new members join by choice.

**Note:** _Severus Snape became a Death Eater mainly by choice and through association, but was without the special powers of a traditional Death Eater, due to not being gifted with the affinity or ability to use them. It wasn't until after his resurrection that he was finally able to tap into the extraordinary powers that traditional Death Eaters possess, becoming a true, proper Death Eater with all the perks that come with it. _

**Swearing Loyalty (Traditional And Non-Traditional)** – Sometimes, a Death Eater cannot become a Death Eater unless they swear loyalty to the Death Eater Order (or in this case, to Lord Voldemort) and prove their worth. These Death Eaters are usually just normal wizards and witches who are without Death Eater powers, but are gifted with powerful magical abilities. Like in the case of all other methods, they are given a test to prove their loyalty and they have what it takes to become a Death Eater. They will then be given the Dark Mark and made an official Death Eater, either by another Death Eater or by Lord Voldemort himself, depending on the situation.

Non-Traditional Death Eaters are often trained and taught in the Dark Arts, as well as to use the Unforgivable Curses, among other unorthodox and unspeakable methods. The only two traditional abilities that were taken up by Non-traditional Death Eaters is the ability to fly without a broom and another, which only Lord Voldemort possessed, soul fragmenting. (**SEE** The Abilities Of Death Eaters (Traditional), for further information).

**ONCE A DEATH EATER, ALWAYS A DEATH EATER: **

If there is one thing that has always been known about Death Eaters is that they never stop being Death Eaters, no matter the state of existence or the situation. Death Eaters have special place in the Wizarding world that no other wizards or witches inhabit. Once they have been marked as a Death Eater and/or have been learned the ability to wield their Death Eater powers, they will continue to be Death Eaters and/or have the ability to use their Death Eater powers throughout their lives. They will never stop being Death Eaters and will never lose their abilities...ever.

**SALAZAR SLYTHERIN AND THE FIRST DEATH-EATERS:**

_Death Eater Founder: Salazar Slytherin – Born: Oct. 23__rd__, 1031, Died: Dec. 16__th__, 1180 (age: 149) _

_Ladrana Van Hartigan (Pure-blood witch, mother), Daemius Slytherin I (Pure-blood wizard, father) _

Death Eaters have been in existence ever since the middle 10th century, around 1043, when the first Death Eater, Salazar Slytherin, discovered that he was gifted with the power to "eat" death and bring people and things back to life. Later in life, sometime before Salazar Slytherin helped found Hogwarts Castle and Hogwarts School, Salazar went in search of other wizards and witches who had the very same abilities and gathered them together, founding and bringing about the beginnings of Death Eater culture and society. The First Death Eater Order was established in 1051, with Daemius Slytherin II, Salazar's younger brother, as the Head Master Of The First Death Eater Order.

During Salazar's early life, he had a good, warm and kind nature, with no prejudice against those Death Eaters who were Half-blood or Muggle-born. He was also in love with Pure-blood witch and fellow Hogwarts founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, but eventually married another pure-blood witch named Mariana. They had 3 kids, including first born Salazar Slytherin II, who eventually joined The First Death Eater Order along with his two younger sisters, Helina and Laurina.

Then, around 1073, Salazar Slytherin began to believe that magic should be kept in pure wizard families (By this time, Salazar didn't trust Muggle-born wizards and witches due to the persecution that Muggles had against them. Upon the founding of Hogwarts School, he expressed his opinion not to accept Muggle-born wizards and witches at Hogwarts School. Salazar handpicked students that he felt were worthy to be sorted into House Slytherin, one of the four Founding Houses or Hogwarts).

He eventually decided that he wanted to take over The First Death Eater Order and purge it of those Death-Eaters who were not of pure wizard blood. A battle between Salazar and Daemius II occurred, splitting The First Death Eater Order in two. Eventually, Salazar won the battle and purged the First Death Eater Order of those Death Eaters who were unworthy and those Pure-bloods who fought against him, including his youngest daughter, Laurina. Those Death Eaters who were purged from Salazar's Death Eater Order followed Daemius Slytherin II and Laurina Slytherin into hiding, eventually becoming The First Court Of The Ageless.

**AFTER SALAZAR'S PURGING:**

Throughout the hundreds of years after Salazar's Purging, the traditional views as well as the extraordinary abilities of Death Eaters were abandoned and eventually lost for the most part, but their culture, society remained, along with newly founded pure blood beliefs. The First Death Eater Order then disbanded and then reformed over and over again, until eventually being taken over by Lord Voldemort sometime during The First Wizarding War (aka. The Dark Rebellion).

By this time, the Death Eaters, long without their traditional Death Eater abilities (with exception to two of them, one of which only Lord Voldemort possessed), had abandoned their original (traditional) views and purpose, becoming the followers of Lord Voldemort.

**THE FIRST COURT OF THE AGELESS:**

In 1075, two years after Salazar's Purging, The First Court Of The Ageless was established. As was once the case in the original Death Eater Order, their purpose was to fight against death (and act as a shield against death) and protect the Wizarding world from dark and sinister forces. Using their remarkable abilities, The First Court Of The Ageless, as well as the First Death Eater Army of The First Court Of The Ageless, played a vital role in the defeat of the dragon Morfyrath and his master Dark Lord Dianphor in the First War Of Wyverns One (1283?-1294?). Death Eaters would also play a vital roll later in the Battle of Auranan (1527?-1531?).

During the time of the First War Of Wyverns One, The Death Eater Army of The First Court Of The Ageless fought against Dianphor's Death Eater Army for possession of The Book of Resurrections, which contained within it the ability to give anyone or anything limitless power, ageless youth and everlasting life. The book included various powerful and extremely dangerous ALPs spells, potions and elixirs, including among them, the Resurrection Potion, as well as the ability to resurrect anyone or anything by use of these spells, potions and elixirs.

Just after Lord Dianphor's death and Morfyrath's defeat in the War, the soul of the dragon Morfyrath was trapped within the Book of Resurrections and with it, all the potential of bringing Morfyrath back to life and wreak havoc across the whole Wizarding world once more.

**THE ALPs: **

The ALPs or the Ancient Lost Practices existed during a time when there was no separation between Light and Dark magic and when all magic was one in the same. Along with many ordinary wizards and witches around the time of the ALPs, many Death Eaters became masters over the ALPs and the abilities which came with them. But due to war and destruction which occurred during the years after the time of the ALPs, the knowledge and many of the books based upon it, were lost and eventually forgotten.

In the present-day, only the organization known as CAW or the Court of Ancient Wizards remains the only known repository of this ancient magical knowledge, but even that repository remains incomplete and fragmented. However, some really old wizards, witches and reformed Death Eaters, who are members of CAW, still possess bits and piece of the knowledge.

However, there are no known wizards, witches or Death Eaters of the present-time who fully understand and practice the ALPs, and for good reason.

Much of what were the ALPs has long been forgotten and in many ways, is considered an unorthodox practice in the eyes of the Modern Wizarding world, due to the extremely dangerous and miraculous abilities that the practice possesses. It is possible that a very few ALPs spells, potions and elixirs that were in use during their heyday might still exist, but in an altered and barely recognizable form, in order to suit the uses and the beliefs of the Modern Wizarding world.

**THE DEATH EATER LANGUAGE (THE AEYUEL LANGUAGE, THE ALPs SCRIPTURES):**

The Aeyuel Language dates back many hundreds of years, during the first beginnings of the ALPs and the Death-Eaters. This language was created by the first Death Eaters from a lost and ancient form of Latin that is thousands of years older than the Aeyuel Language itself. It eventually became the main dialect used by Death Eaters and used in the ALPs and in ALPs writing (scriptures). Many ALPs relics, including Searching Bowls, ALPs books and enchanted ALPs items (such as the Book of Resurrections) will either have ALPs inscriptions written on them, written in them or both.

However, due to their abandonment of traditional Death Eater views and ways, very few Death Eaters of the Modern-Day Wizarding world have the ability to read, write and fully understand the Aeyuel Language. Those few Death Eaters of today who do possess the knowledge to do so have learned it through studying old ALPs books (which are written in the Aeyuel Language) or from learning the language by other means in secret, such as through Death Eater children's stories and word of mouth. Due to the recent Death Eater Revival movement, Death Eaters are starting to write and speak the Aeyuel Language once again as a second language, unlike in the past, when it was the main language of Death Eaters.

**Note:** _Aldrik Von Braren (in Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles, Chronicle 1) remains one of the only Modern-Day Death Eaters who can fully read and understand the Aeyuel Language. He helps Lucius to read the elegant Aeyuel inscriptions on the sliver tin which holds within it the key to finding and opening the Book of Resurrections._

**WHEN DEATH EATERS WERE NOT EVIL:**

There was a time in the history of Death Eaters when their powers were used for good and just purposes, non-corrupted by the dark and sinister powers of Dark Lord Dianphor or later, by Dark Lord Voldemort. There have been quite a few times in Death Eater and Wizarding history where their occupation and participation in certain wizard wars and wizard battles has shaped the course of the Wizard history and the Wizarding world of today. Death Eaters even took part in the creation of the Ministry of Magic, which still follows a few of the same rules and methods of teaching and rule that traditional Death Eaters once followed and used long ago.

**THE MERGING OF THE ORDERS: **

Sometime after the First War of Wyverns One had ended, around the year 1294 (or so many believe), the First Death-Eater Order inexplicably merged with The First Court Of The Ageless, becoming the Second Death Eater Order. But even though both Orders had made amends, they still had a problem with supremacy between the two Orders. The Second Death Eater Order or The Court Of Aeyula, disbanded (1294-1387).

Eventually, there was:

The Third Death Eater Order, The Court Of Wyverns Fire (1594-1623)

The Forth Death Eater Order, The Second Court Of The Ageless (1743-1838)

The Fifth Death Eater Order, The Court Of Death's Majester (1905-1943)

By the time The Court of Death's Majester was disbanded, most of what Death Eaters traditionally were was abandoned and forgotten, allowing Lord Voldemort to become master over the Death Eaters that remained.

**DEATH EATER CULTURE AND LIFESTYLE (TRADITIONAL AND NON-TRADITIONAL):**

The traditional culture of Death Eaters is based upon the traditional abilities and methods of Death Eaters, controlling and railing against death, as well as preventing death from occurring and bringing what was very recently dead back to life.

Traditional Death Eaters often live on the fringe of Wizard society, living a lifestyle of peace-loving, but reclusive isolation. Some Death Eaters are dissatisfied with living with a partner (wife/husband) and having a family life, unless their partner is a Death Eater themselves, which allows them to relate to one another through their abilities and not just as a couple. Death Eaters often hang around and marry with other Death Eaters, though it is not uncommon for a Death Eater to marry someone who is not a Death Eater or even to live all their life alone, away from the normal turmoil and worries of wizard life.

The culture and lifestyle of Non-traditional Death Eaters, such as those who were under Lord Voldemort's rule, is based on blood purity and blood supremacy. They live like any other normal wizards and witches do in the Wizarding world, living and being seen anywhere but normally unrecognized as a Death Eater. Recently however, Death Eater Revival Movement, which is focused on bringing back the traditions, rules, abilities and purposes of the traditional Death Eaters, has allowed Death Eaters of all walks of life to reveal themselves as Death Eaters and be accepted in Modern Wizard society, despite their dark and sorted history. SEE **The Death Eater Revival: Bringing Back The Past** for more information.

**AURADINTHIA – THE FIRST AUROR:**

**Gwendola **Peverell** nee Mallowind** (Dec. 23rd, 1261? – Apr. 14th, 1357?), better known by the name of Auradinthia, was the Pure-blood witch who created the Book of Resurrections, which was later known as the Book of Auradinthia. She owned an Elder wand and became the first ever recorded Auror (or Dark Wizard catcher) that ever lived. Within the Book of Resurrections, she collected and compiled the most powerful and dangerous spells, potions and elixirs found in the ALPs, which could allow anyone or anything to gain limitless power, ageless youth and everlasting life.

Her reason for creating the book was to protect the Wizarding world from sinister and dark forces who may want to use the most dangerous and miraculous spells, potions and elixirs to fulfill their own sinister wants and needs.

With all the most dangerous ALPs spells, potions and elixirs locked away in a book and then hidden away, no dark forces would be able to use them. Then, the book managed to find its way into the hands of Dark Lord Dianphor and his dragon Morfyrath, bringing about the First War of Wyverns One or the First Death Eater War (1283?-1294?).

Dark Lord Dianphor and his dragon Morfyrath gained control over those Death Eaters who were once loyal to Salazar's beliefs and to the Non-traditional Pure-blood beliefs of Death Eaters, creating Dianphor's Death Eater Army. Dark Lord Dianphor and his dragon were eventually defeated by Auradinthia and The First Court Of The Ageless (and its Death Eater Army, along with other allies), with both Dark Lord Dianphor (killed by his own followers) and Morfyrath (defeated by Auradinthia) defeated.

**History:** After the Battle of Auranan (1527?-1531?), Morfyrath's soul was then trapped in the Book of Resurrections, to be imprisoned forever within its pages. However, with his soul trapped within the book, the only thing one needs to do in order to resurrect Morfyrath is to use the special Morfyrius Ritual and the Morfyrius spell, both of which are only found in the Book of Resurrections. If Morfyrath is resurrected, it is likely that another War of Wyverns One and another battle over control of the Book of Resurrections will occur and certainly no good is likely to come of it.

**Known Family Ties:** Gwendola (namely Auradinthia) married the youngest of the three Peverell Brothers, Ignotus Peverell (July, 12th 1214 - May 18th, 1291) against her family's wishes because she loved him dearly and didn't care what her family thought. She was also carrying his unborn son, later named Morispho Ignotus Peverell (Jan. 3rd, 1284? - Nov. 28th, 1387?). Morispho later married a pure-blood witch and had two daughters, Margarine Peverell and Joanna Peverell. The Potter Family is descended from The Peverell Family, who in turn, was descended from a pairing between a daughter of Scead Potter (the oldest ancestor of the Potter Family) and a son of a family descended from The Van Hartigans of Hartigania, one of the four ancient noble wizard families of the Wizarding world (but this son was neither of the Prince Family or the Snape Family as many wizard historians had believed in earlier research).

It is true that Scead Potter had went on to marry Evelina Snape (a member of the wizard Snape Family) after her divorce from her first husband and cousin, Serinus Snape (also a member of the wizard Snape family and the ancestor of the Muggle branch of the Snape Family), but this daughter of theirs did not marry into the Prince Family or marry back into the Snape Family.

**Note:** _Auradinthia's date of birth and date of death has never been fully known, but some rumors persist that she was born and died on the dates listed next to her name, but have question marks next to them, since they are not confirmed. According to the legends, Auradinthia was nearly 300 years old by the time she faced Morfyrath again in the Battle Of Auranan (1527?-1531?). Thus, it was suggested that Auradinthia might have been a Once-Dead if she had lived for that long._

**MORTUSEMBRA - THE FIRST DIVINER:**

"_The Eighth Eye waits while the other seven wander…To find its seven eyes, you must first find its seven tails…" _

**Averil Jantrell** (June 4th, 1259? – Feb. 16th, 1363?), better known by the name of Mortusembra, was the Pure-blood wizard who created the first methods of wizard time travel (or rather the first time-turners) and became the first ever recorded Diviner that ever existed. He was originally a clockmaker by trade and discovered a method of time travel through his superior clock-making skills. It is rumored that he helped Auradinthia hide the Book of Resurrections by hiding the Guiding Eye Stones (magical eye-shaped stones which can allow one to find the book) all throughout space and time. It is also said that Mortusembra created the Guiding Stones, giving each stone its own unique magical powers.

Each of these Guiding Eye Stones has a particular color and magical ability, for example, the 3rd Guiding Eye Stone or the Third Eye, is blue in color and has the ability to purify water, while the 5th Guiding Eye Stone or the Fifth Eye, is dark green in color and has the ability to rid the body and mind of any kind of poisons and toxins. With all the Guiding Eye Stones brought together, one will be able to find the Book of Resurrections.

**The colors and magical abilities of these Guiding Eye Stones are listed below: **

**The First Eye**: Sliver in color, has the ability to levitate objects and transport people and things to other locations.

**The Second Eye**: Yellow in color, allows one to understand and talk to any animals (particularly dragons) as well as speak through and see through the eyes of dragons and animals.

**The Third Eye**: Blue in color, has the ability to purify water and blood, as well as rejuvenate people and creatures.

**The Forth Eye**: Amber in color, has the ability to produce fire and melt metal (as well as reshape and reform it), as well as reshape and move earth.

**The Fifth Eye**: Dark Green in color, has the ability to rid the body and mind of any kind of poisons and toxins, as well as the ability to stop aging.

**The Sixth Eye**: Purple in color, has the ability to make one unheard and unseen, as well as cure blindness.

**The Seventh Eye**: Black in color, allows one to enter and walk within the world of Spirit (aka. the World below), as well as creating a shield or barrier against outside forces, attacks and ambushes.

**The Eighth Eye**: Crimson in color, allows one control over Morfyrath and the Book of Resurrections.

Another ability of the Guiding Eye Stones allows one to see into the past, present and future through the use of Searching Bowls. However, this ability is not accessed through the actual, physical Guiding Eye Stones, but instead through the power they project into time and the space around them, as they are scattered throughout time.

At present, there are rumors that all the Guiding Eye Stones, with exception to the Eighth Eye, might have been hidden near or in sources of water, particularly rivers, hence "the seven tails". Through there is no proof to back up these rumors. SEE **The Book Of Aurdinthia** for further details.

**Note:** _Like in the case of Auradinthia, Mortusembra's true date of birth and date of death is unclear._

**THE DARK MARK – THEN AND NOW: **

Over the hundreds of years of Death Eater existence, the Death Eater mark (or Dark Mark) has altered its appearance several times, just as the views and culture of Death Eaters has altered over the years. A present, the Death Eater mark of the older Death Eaters (such as Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy) is still the same as it was when Lord Voldemort ruled.

Some of the younger generation of Death Eaters however have been given the traditional Death Eater mark, which is the black tattoo of a figure eight snake surrounded by an eye-shaped outline. Like in the case of Death Eaters in the past, the Death Eater mark is tattooed vertically on the forearm opposite of the wand arm.

The Non-traditional Death Eater mark or Dark Mark, appears as a black tattoo of a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. Another version of the traditional mark is a black tattoo of a snake coiled around a dagger surrounded by an eye shaped outline.

**THE ABILITIES OF DEATH EATERS:**

The talents and abilities of Death Eaters continue to be one of the most ancient mysteries in the Wizarding world. Though the source of these powers and abilities remain unknown to the Death Eaters who wield them (which not all Death Eaters do), the abilities have allowed them to play an important role in the protecting and saving the Wizarding world, despite their sorted and dark history. However, the very few wizards and witches who have these abilities are not necessarily born with them, but more rather the natural affinity to use them is, which is very rarely found in the bloodlines of certain wizard families.

It should be noted that only Death Eaters or those with some manner of Death Eater heritage can access these abilities via. Through special spells and counter-spells that only Death Eaters and those with Death Eater heritage can use. Furthermore, only those with the natural affinity will allow them to be trained and taught to use these spells and abilities properly. The abilities of Death Eaters are listed as follows:

**Capturing, Preventing And Controlling Death** – This is the ability that makes traditional Death Eaters what they are. By use of the _Abducomorus_ spell, conjures up the ability to literally stop Death in its tracks, but never actually master over it. To "eat" Death, is to take it away and stop it from occurring. The counter-spell is _Pariomorus_.

**Rejuvenation/Resurrection Touch** – By use of the _Juvenivitus_ and _Resurgere_ (_Resurgio_) spells, conjures up the ability to revitalize someone or something and/or bring back to life something or someone that has very recently died. However, this ability is limited by time allowed to bring someone or something back to life. If someone or something is not brought back to life within five to seven minutes, it is too late to save them. The counter-spell is _Adficiovitus_.

**Slowing/Stopping Time** – Death Eaters can slow and stop time around them by use of the _Desino Aetas _spell. This also allows them to move through slowed and stopped time. The counter-spell is _Initium Aetas_.

**Reading Fire And Burn Marks** – By use of the _Macula_ _Exurio_ and _Videre Abutio_ spells, allows a Death Eater to read fire and burn marks, as well as write messages in fire and write burn marks. The counter-spell is _Deloexuro_, which can also be used to heal burns.

**Soul Fragmenting (Horcruxes)** – By use of the spell _Affligo Spiritus_, allows a Death Eater to rip apart or fragment their soul and then transform these pieces of their soul into magical items or creatures. This allows a Death Eater to come back or be brought back to life, even if their physical body is completely destroyed. It is a crude and unorthodox form of resurrection and immortality and/or keeping an eye on one's enemies (as in a way, it does allow one to be in several places at once, but also be unseen and unnoticed in the form of other objects and creatures) when it comes being used by traditional Death Eaters.

There are actually two ways for this to occur, when a Death Eater rips their soul apart by choice (or because they have to for some reason, such as to protect themselves or if they need to be "dead" or have to be in hiding for a very long period of time, etc.) or when a Death Eater rips their soul apart by committing an intensely evil act, such as murder. The portion of the soul ripped away is then encased or transformed into some type of meaningful object or creature.

Thus, if the physical body of a Death Eater with a horcrux is destroyed, the Death Eater would still not be dead, unless the horcrux containing the fragment of the Death Eater's soul was also found and destroyed. The counter-spell is _Spiritus Tractora_, which allows the Death Eater to find the pieces of their soul (or their horcruxes) and then make their soul whole again, like bringing together pieces of a puzzle.

Normally, only evil dark wizards and evil dark witches (such as Lord Dianphor and Lord Voldemort) are willing to use this ability in order to protect themselves and keep themselves from being destroyed completely. But sometimes, Death Eaters need to use this ability by necessity.

**Dark Spirit Catching** – By use of the spell _Decipio Erebus_, Salazar Slytherin once used this method to trap dark, evil spirits inside a gathering of large boulders and ancient ruins, which were located in a large field near the back entrance of Hogwarts Castle. The area was later known as the Crying Ruins, due to the fact the boulders and ruins which lie within it tend to cry or weep water or have water on their surface which comes out of the rock itself, as if the spirits trapped inside them are crying to be set free.

This ability has no direct counter-spell, unlike in the case of most of the other abilities, but the spell _Libero Spiritus_ can be used to free any spirits from imprisonment or entrapment and could quite possibly be the closest thing to a counter-spell for this ability.

**Flying and Phase Stepping** - Death Eaters, while in flight, often appear in the form of a corporeal black and very dark, puffy trailing (or streaking) cloud and/or smoke. While apparating and disapparating, they often appear as a pillar of black smoke. All Death-Eaters have this ability, allowing them to engage in a quick and effective escapes as well as ambushes. Some Death Eaters however, prefer using a broom to get around rather than getting around in this method. While in this corporeal cloud form, they are able to move and hover in any direction, even disguising themselves as a regular, ordinary nimbus cloud or raincloud. One can also become invisible while in this form, as well as phase back and forth between the visible and invisible.

By use of the spell _Ambulio Spiritus_, which can be casted vocally or silently, this ability also allows Death Eaters to walk through solid objects, such as a wall or a gate, turning from human form to a corporeal black cloud of smoke while walking through an obstacle, then back into human form again. This is one of only two traditional Death Eater abilities that have remained in use by Death Eaters. The other ability, which only Lord Voldemort possessed, is known as soul fragmenting. The counter-spell for _Ambulio Spiritus_ is _Congelio_, but the ability of flight itself has no counter-spell.

**Note:** _It is also been noted that a few ordinary wizards and witches, who are not Death Eaters, also have this ability, due to one of their parents being a Death Eater or as an ability passed down to them through another family member that was a Death Eater. _

**Unbreakable Vow (Death Eater Version)** – By use of the spell _Adstringo Lemiscus_ (not to be confused with the _Adstringo Voveo_ (or _Voveo_) spell, which is the common version of the Unbreakable Vow) produces a binding vow that can't ever be broken or the result would be death for the vower, but not the vowee.

However, in the case of the Death Eater version, even if the vower dies before they can fulfill their vow, they are still connected to the vowee spiritually, making it a truly unbreakable vow, unlike in the case of the common, known version. And like in both forms of this spell, there is no counter-spell, but the spell _Ecto Impairio_ tends to keep control over the effects of such vows, making it the closest thing to a counter-spell for this ability.

Unlike in the common, known version of the Unbreakable Vow, the "binding" part of the vow comes in the form of an eternal burning white ribbon rather than in the form of a burning white string or chain. And just as in the case of the common, known version, there is a designated third party or "Bonder" that uses their wand to form the "binding" part of the vow.

**The common version of the Unbreakable Vow is as follows: **

It is a magical incantation in which one wizard or witch makes an oath to another wizard or witch. If the wizard who accepts the conditions of the Unbreakable Vow, known as the "Vower", breaks the vow, they die. The spell involves the two wizards facing each other and joining their hands (by wrapping their fingers around and gripping the wrist of the other) and a third person, designated as the "Bonder", placing the tip of their wand onto their hands, upon which one person asks another person three separated terms of the Vow, where the person will respond "I will".

Upon assent with each clause of an Unbreakable Vow, a long string or chain of fire winds around the linked hands. The chain or string of fire then vanishes after the Vow is made.

**DEATH EATER RITUALS AND FESTIVALS (TRADITIONAL AND NON-TRADITIONAL):**

**The Phixfyre Ritual (Traditional)**- In this ritual, a lock of the dead person's hair is cut from their head prior to their body being burned in a pyre made of cinnamon, myrrh and other magical plants that would help make a new body for them and bring them back to life. After everything in the pyre had burned down, the ashes would then be gathered in a special ritual bowl and brought to a large, bubbling cauldron, where then the ashes would be thrown within it. Then a phoenix feather and the lock of the person's hair that had been cut from their head is then added to the cauldron. Then a special spell would be used to transfer the dead person's spirit from their spirit lantern or aurianas locket to the cauldron. (**SEE** Spirit Lantern and Aurianas Locket in **Possessions of a Death Eater** for details).

Then the one resurrecting the other would say the magic words used to complete the ritual. Almost instantly after the magic words would be spoken, the liquid inside the cauldron would burst into flames and the new body of the dead person would then form out of the burning liquid and fall out of the cauldron to the ground. And like in the case of the Resurrection Potion, the resurrected person will not age and would be virtually immortal, but unlike in the case of the Resurrection Potion, the one resurrected would only live up to 500 years instead of living indefinitely like a Once-Dead would. When reaching near the end of his 500-year life, the resurrected person would once again begin to age, though only internally, with the only sign that they were aging being a change in the color of their hair, changing to pure white. Then, when they would died, they would still look like they did the day that they were resurrected, but only with white hair. This ritual can be done as many times as the person wishes. (**SEE** Resurrection Potion).

**The Deathlight Festival (Traditional)** - From May 1st to June 30th, this once only Death Eaters festival is now celebrated by all in the Wizarding world. At the beginning of this festival, which celebrates both life and death, involves the gathering of spirit lanterns, which float all the way from the Valley of Spirits to participate in this two-month long festival of drink, dinning, art, singing and dancing. Wizards and witches will either go to the Valley of Spirits to ask for the presence of their departed loved ones and will allow their spirit lanterns to be carried and brought to the festival or the spirit lanterns themselves will come on their own accord and will come looking for their still living loved ones and family members. Though spirit lanterns are seen floating around all-year long, it is at this time that most of them gather together and celebrate with the living. Candles are often lit and brought to the tombstones or gravestones of loved ones, intended to guide the spirits of the departed home. During the time when this was only a Death Eater event, Death Eaters would use the candles to summon the spirit lanterns of the departed that come to the festival and will then collect them to be used in a mass Phixfyre Ritual. This festival now includes the anniversary day of the Battle of Hogwarts (May 2), in which candles and flowers are brought to the gravestones of those who have died in the battle. With any luck, the candles will attract the spirit lanterns of those who departed in the battle to join in the festival.

At the end of the festival, the loved ones of the departed, wearing dress robes, will either carry the spirit lanterns of the their loved ones back to the Valley Of Spirits or will follow the spirit lanterns back as the fly overhead, carrying candles to help guide them back. Spirits Lanterns swarm in mass during the festival, interacting with the living and overseeing all and everything that occurs, including births and deaths. (**SEE** Spirit Lanterns in **Possessions of a Death Eater** for details).

**The Swearing or Swear In Ritual (Traditional and Non-Traditional)** - Only partial seen in the HP film "The Half-Blood Prince", this ritual involves the use of a vanishing cabinet, though the purpose of a vanishing cabinet in this ritual remains unclear. Though the full details of what goes on in this ritual is unclear in the film, what is known is that Death Eaters will gather to welcome in a new Death Eater. Non-Traditionally, it is said that the wizard or witch wishing to become a Death Eater must prove that they have the capability and the capacity to become a Death Eater (possibly through use of the vanishing cabinet) and then must swear loyalty to Lord Voldemort.

At one time, this ritual included swearing loyalty in blood and it is likely that the non-traditional methods of this ritual also include either swearing in blood or swearing in some other way, depending on the situation. In the traditional methods of this ritual, verse of words is spoken to prove a Death Eater's loyalty to the Death Eater Order, but again, the full details of the ritual, even in the traditional terms, remains unclear. It is possible that swearing in blood is still practiced in some way in the traditional methods of this ritual, but so far it has not been proven true. The spell _Harmonia Nectere Passus _is needed to activate a vanishing cabinet and allow it to work.

**The Harvest Drum Festival or Lifebreath Festival (Traditional)** - Rediscovered in the wizard history books in 1789, this festival occurs from Sept. 30th to Oct. 31st and is yet another once only Death Eater festival, in celebration of the Harvest and the Spirit Feast, where the spirits would come together to feast with (or perhaps on) the living. The Spirit Feast or Halloween Feast (Oct. 31st) acts as the peak of this festival. Every other year, the Hogwarts All-Hallows Eve Masquerade Ball accompanies the Halloween Feast ever since being reestablished as a part of the festival in 1971, in which students, invited visitors and teachers alike are allowed to dress up in their finest dress robes or costumes and show off their talents as well as wear beautiful, colorful and quite often elaborate masks, celebrating by dinning, drinking, singing and dancing. In the ancient times, the Harvest was called the Lifebreath by Death Eaters, since the harvest meant food of plenty that would give or 'breathe' life to the living, hence the Lifebreath. There was a time, in 1980, when pranksters and other reasons forced the All-Hallows Eve Masquerade Ball to be suspended from being part of the festival and then didn't return until 2007, when the Death Eater Revival voted it back (**SEE** Death Eater Revival).

**THE AURANAN:**

_"The greatest magical power comes from the World beyond that which is physical..." _

An ancient magical energy that originated from the world of Spirit (aka. the World below). It is an extremely rare magical power that many Death Eaters in the past have had possession of, but very few have ever truly mastered over. It is basically a version of the same magical energy that makes Death Eaters what they are, only far more potent and powerful. Normally, The Auranan is gifted to a single Death Eater once every other generation.

On occasion however, it can be gifted to a wizard family that carries the gene for the power as it were, which in result causes the power to be passed down and given to a single member of that family every other generation, no matter if they are a Death Eater or not. Normally, The Auranan is gifted to the first born of every other generation, but on very rare occasions, it will skip over the first born and fall onto either the second born or third born. Though why this happens is that the moment unclear. And if there are multiple parties involved (such in the case of bothers and sisters), the Auranan will normally be given to a child of the first born.

**THE POSSESSIONS OF DEATH EATERS:**

Apart from the traditional possessions of wizardfolk (such as robes, a wand, a cauldron, etc.), Death Eaters possess other items that regular wizardfolk do not possess. A few of these items are listed below:

**Aurianas Scarfs** - These are considered one of the most important items in a Death Eater's arsenal. These extremely rare, well-woven scarfs of various lengths are traditionally made from Fyremandula Web, which comes from a rare species related to Acromantulas and is like fine silk, harvested from the internal walls of active volcanoes. These powerful and enchanted scarfs possess the ability to tap into and harness free flowing magical energy, pulling it from out of the surroundings and focusing that power within it. The wearer of the scarf would then send that energy towards its opponent. Aurianas scarfs boost the magical energy or magical power of the wearer tenfold, making them stronger and more powerful then they would be without it. And if the wearer themselves is already gifted with strong magical powers, an Aurianas scarf will double, if not triple the strength of those powers. An Aurianas scarf also has the ability to use the energy given to the wearer by the Auranan, particularly in the case when using an enchanted bow and arrows, such as an Auranas Bow.

**Aurianas Bow** - Originally, it is said that these were bows that were made from the wood of an ancient and extremely rare tree species that had the ability to draw in and focus magical energy. Now a days however, it is now known that they can be made from Ebony, Oak, Willow or any other traditional bow wood that are also a wand wood, and is enchanted with magical powers and with the ability to draw in and focus magical energy within them and focus that energy into the tips of the arrows it shoots. These types of bows are mainly used for the ancient practice of Magical Archery, which is like using a wand, but by use of a bow and arrows. Furthermore, the spells used and spoken in Magical Archery are somewhat different from those spells used and spoken when using wands, thus a different set of spells and incantations are used and learned in Magical Archery, but with similar results. This practice at one one was strictly for Death Eaters only. Now a days however, any wizard or witch with the gift to wield such bows can learn and practice the art (however, this has only been recently tested and proven true since Magical Archery is of the ALPs Practices and therefore was, up until 1949 according to wizard history, forbidden to practice in modern times).

**Aurianas Locket**- These ancient and extremely rare lockets were only given to and owned by Death Eaters in ancient times. Now a days, a single Aurianas locket would appear and show up in a wizard curios shop on rare occasions, and on even rarer occasions as a set of two. Since these were only recently discovered to exist, the full magical abilities of these lockets remains for the most part unclear, apart from the fact that they have that ability to draw in and hold one's soul and/or consciousness within it or to draw in and hold the soul and/or consciousness of one departed, to be resurrected later (an ability that Spirit Lanterns, another enchanted magical item, also possesses) when used in a Phoenixfyre Ritual (**SEE** Death Eater Rituals). Those Death Eaters who would place their souls within these lockets were said to live indefinitely and hence become immortal in a matter of speaking. However, these lockets tend to only work on and for those who are Death Eaters, which makes them useless to anyone else but Death Eaters.

**Spirit Lantern** - Traditionally made of clear crystal glass and cypress wood by an unknown source, these enchanted magical lanterns fly or float independently and would act as vessels for souls to travel around in, holding the soul of one departed (or one person), keeping the soul safe as it traveled between the World above (the living, physical world) and the World below (the spirit world). The the light of the souls within these lanterns would shine out through the glass of their lanterns, glowing in a brilliant blue hue, similar in luminosity to that of moonlight or the light of lots of fireflies stuck in a glass jar, but nowhere near as bright as the sun. Sometimes, the spirit or soul (which doesn't speak either verbally or mentally in any way) that is held within the spirit lantern would express its feelings by changing color, be it if it was angry (shines red), happy (shines golden-yellow) or sad (shines purple). The spirit would glow its normal blue color when it was calm or neutral.

The magical powers of the departed wizard or witch would cause their spirit lantern to fly or float about independently. And when the spirit wanted to rest, it would purposely hook itself onto something, such as a shepherd's hook or onto the side of a passing carriage, so that it could rest itself and wouldn't have to fly around so much. Out in the country, as well as in Hogsmeade and in other wizard villages during the Deathlight Festival, shepherd's hooks are purposely erected and left out so that spirit lanterns passing by could rest upon them. And if the owners of the shepherd's hooks manage to encounter the spirit lantern while it rested, the owner could invite the spirit lantern into its house for a visit or use its light to walk or go somewhere.

Spirit Lanterns have long since been used as guides at night, ever since their discovery around 1700 years ago. Though they normally dwell in the Valley of Spirits, where spirit lanterns come from or how and why the souls of some departed wizards and witches manage to find themselves in a spirit lantern remains unclear. Though rumors persist that when the spirit of a departed wizard or witch finds it way into the world of spirit, it can chose to remain in the world of spirit (as in within the enchanted portraits) or come back to the world of the living as either a ghost or travel between the two worlds indefinitely housed within a spirit lantern. It is even suggested that some spirits will shift back and forth between states, sometimes appearing within a spirit lantern and sometimes appearing as a ghost or within the enchanted portraits. But again, this continues to remain unproven.

**MORFYRATH – THE DEMON DRAGON: **

"_He who controls Morfyrath, controls the most dangerous power in the Wizarding world…"_

The origins of Morfyrath, the demon dragon, remain just as mysterious as the origins of Death Eater abilities. Morfyrath is described as a gigantic red dragon or wyvern, a rare species of dragon known as a Romanian Volcanus or Flame-Wing (_Draconis Occidentalis Volcanis_). The possible origins of Morfyrath are as follows (including what is mentioned in wizard legends):

1. Lord Dianphor hatched Morfyrath from an egg of fire, which was given to him by Death itself.

2. Lord Dianphor traveled into the Spirit world and found an egg of a Romanian Volcanus egg underneath the Woeing Tree (**SEE** The World below (aka. the Spirit world) for details), which was placed there by an unknown source. He then brought back the egg back from the Spirit world and hatched it in fire and brimstone. Though how an egg from this species managed to find its way into the Spirit world is anyone's guess.

3. Morfyrath was born directly from the fire and brimstone of an active volcano.

4. Morfyrath's origins lie in the sunken ruins located at the bottom of the Black Lake, which is now inhabited by Merpeople.

5. Morfyrath originated from the World bellow (aka. the Spirit world).

At present, the second possibility seems the most plausible, though seemingly impossible, since no wizard or witch (or physically living creature or being for that matter, apart from a Once-Dead) is able to physically go into the Spirit world and bring something back from it as far as anyone knows. The forth possibly is also plausible, since the sunken ruins were once above water and was the home of an ancient group of wizards and witches, called The Fyrsheth, who had the ability to create and manipulate fire in ways that are now unknown to the modern Wizarding world. It is possible that Morfyrath was created first and then the Book of Resurrections sometime after. Though how these ancient ruins found their way to the bottom of the Black Lake remains a mystery.

**History:** _Morfyrath was defeated by Auradinthia in The First War Of Wyverns One and imprisoned by her and her followers underneath a large volcano. Morfyrath would later be freed from this prison by Dark Lord Dianphor (who was resurrected by Morispho Peverell), bringing about The Battle Of Auranan (1527?-1531?). Auradinthia would kill Morfyrath in this battle and trap Morfyrath's soul within the pages of the Book Of Resurrections, leaving a much weakened Dark Lord Dianphor to be killed by his own followers. _

**DIANPHOR - THE FIRST DARK LORD: **

"_He who possesses the Book, possesses the world…" _

Dark Lord Dianphor, whose original name is unknown, was the first ever Dark wizard to mark himself as a dark lord. He is also said to be first wizard to ever possess and have control over a dragon. Little is known about Dark Lord Dianphor's origins, other than that he comes from the same area of England that Hogwarts founder Rowena Ravenclaw comes from. Though it has also been claimed that, like Morfyrath, Lord Dianphor originated from the World below (aka. the Spirit world), though this remains unproven. What is known about Dark Lord Dianphor however, is that he, along with Morfyrath, was the main instigator in the First War of Wyverns One, when he stole the Book of Resurrections from its original owner and used its powers in an attempt to gain control over the Wizarding world (by removing the magic of all other wizards and witches) and over life and death itself.

On several occasions, it has been said the Dark Lord Dianphor called himself Dark Emperor Dianphor, marking himself also as the first self-proclaimed emperor of the Wizarding world. After Dark Lord Dianphor was killed by his own followers in The Battle Of Auranan (1527?-1531?), his body was burned by dragon fire rather the buried to ensure that he could never return to the world of the living (though it has been claimed that this would not keep Lord Dianphor from coming back to the Wizarding world forever).

An enchanted portrait of Dark Lord Dianphor can be found in the 7th floor corridor of Hogwarts Castle, purely out of pity and for historical reference, though some believe it is more then he deserves.

**THE RESURRECTION POTION AND THE MARK OF THE ONCE DEAD:**

"_Ageless youth comes from a drop, everlasting life comes from a cup…" _

The Resurrection Potion is one of the rarest and most powerful potions in the Wizarding world. Through unknown to the modern-day Wizarding world, those who practice the ALPs have superior knowledge of the potion's abilities and properties. The potion is made only for one purpose: To bring back those who have very recently died. Any wizard or witch experienced in the ALPs can make the potion, but the potion is useless to them if they do not know the set of words to activate it, which are as follows:

**"Body, breath and serpent's sight, bring this now dead back to life,**

**Blood of wolf and hair of hound, let them stand upon the ground,**

**Let them shiver and let them writhe, twist and tremble, now arise!**

**Resurgio! Resurgio! Resurgio!"**

These words must be spoken after giving the potion to the one that is dead. The one speaking the words must not stop speaking them until the whole set of words is spoken or the one being resurrected will be lost. An attempt to resurrect the one in question can only be done once.

It should be noted that being resurrected in this fashion is extremely painful for the one being resurrected, causing the one being resurrected to cry out, groan and shriek in pain. However, once the person or thing in question is resurrected, the pain vanishes and never returns upon repeated applications of the potion.

Though most of the side effects associated with the potion have been either removed or fixed, two side effects have yet to be removed:

The potion causes absolute blindness, which the person in question sees nothing, not even light. Anti-blindness potion is needed to fix the problem, which permanently cures the blindness and permanently fixes any other eye problems that the one in question may have. This side effect only happens once and never occurs again in repeated applications of the potion.

It causes a lock of the person's hair to turn pure white, though the cause of this is unknown. Though it is suggested that it is due to stopping the aging process which causes this to occur. This side effect only happens once and never occurs again in repeated applications of the potion.

**Once-Dead(s)**: Wizards, witches and/or magical creatures that have once died and then been resurrected by use of the Resurrection Potion and with all their memories and magical abilities intact. Those Death Eaters who are without their Death Eater abilities tend to gain the affinity and the power to wield them after they have been resurrected.

The lock of pure white hair that is embedded in the hair of Once Deads is known as **The Mark of the Once Dead**, a sign that the potion has worked and that the person has died once and was then resurrected. Those who are Once Deads (which there are very, very few) sometimes wear their Mark in the form of a woven braid embedded within the rest of their hair.

Some also delight in decorating them, wearing them like badges of honor in their hair. Quite often though (_as is on occasion the case with Severus Snape_), Once Deads tend to leave their Mark un-woven and loose, preferring the plain, non-flashy look.

**The ingredients of the Resurrection Potion are as follows:**

**Heaven's Spire **(root sap and dried, chopped and grounded root)– A rare flowering magical plant which grows on very high cliffs. It is a stalked plant, which grows in rocky, sandy soil. Its roots produce a bright silver sap, which is the key ingredient in the potion. Without this one special ingredient, the potion is useless.

**Dragon's/Wyvern's Blood **(powdered blood) – Wyvern blood is harvested and then dried to form a powder to be used in certain ALPs potions and elixirs.

**Belladrake **(dried, crushed flower and roots) – A hybrid magical plant that is cross between Belladonna and Mandrake. It carries the same use in potions that regular Mandrake has, only far more potent.

**Wolfberry** (dried, crushed berries) – A known herb of the Muggle world that has been used in China for centuries. The predominant use in the potion is for its anti-aging qualities.

**Snake's Breath **(chopped, grounded arial parts) – A rare, magical, ground-hugging plant with a short stem and broad, pointed leaves. The whole plant is needed to be used in the potion, except the roots. This ingredient is chopped and then cooked into a mush before being placed in the potion.

**Basilisk Skin **(dried, powdered) – The actual Basilisk skin is used, which has special herbal qualities, particularly its longevity promoting properties, that are virtually unknown to the modern Wizarding world, but have been known of for centuries by those who practiced the ALPs. The skin is dried and then grounded into a fine powder, which is then used in various ALPs potions and elixirs.

**Tainted Unicorn's Blood **(blood) – Used in the potion for its ability to stop death. It has been tainted however so that the drinker is not cursed with a half-life. Such blood is taken after the unicorn dies of old age.

**Wolf's Blood** (sap and dried, crushed flower) – A magical, flowering plant with extrudes a red sap from its flowers like that of blood. Usually, the sap is leeched out first before the flower is dried and then crushed into a powder. Its use in the potion is unknown.

**Lemonspark-Root **(Juice and dried, grounded berries) – A magical plant with succulent, edible yellow-amber berries that taste like lemons, but are the size of blueberries. It has herbal qualities that are needed for the potion but also act as a flavoring to make it more appealing.

**Hound's Hair **(dried, crushed leaves) – A tall, stalked hybrid magical plant that is crossed between unknown magical plants. Its leaves are dried and then crushed before being placed in the potion.

**Snake's Eyes** (chopped and grounded ariel parts) – A rare magical stalked water plant with a mushy center. It is chopped and then mashed into a paste before being dried and then grounded again, to form a powder. Its use in the potion is also unknown.

When applied, the potion not only brings the person back to life, it also makes them immortal. It also age locks them, which means that the person will not age anymore then they already have.

**Note:** _Severus Snape for example, died when he was 38 years old. Due to being brought back to life by the potion, he is unable to age or die. Therefore, he will remain 38 years old and never die for as long as he takes the potion._

A Once Dead can maintain the age lock and will never die, as long as they take the potion every 8 years. If a Once Dead ever stops taking the potion every 8 years, they will eventually start aging again and eventually die. Ageless youth and everlasting life for a Once Dead is permanent, so long as they continue to take the potion.

**THE WORLD BELOW (AKA. THE SPIRIT WORLD):**

This realm or plane of existence has been known by several names in the past, but in the Wizarding world, it is known as the World Below or The Spirit World. It is said that all magic and all the powers of Witchcraft itself originates from this realm (or rather the energy or power that makes magic and witchcraft what it is originates from there). It is claimed that the Spirit world is just as physical and as alive of a place as the living world is and that it exists on or in a whole other dimension or plane of existence from the living, physical world. The full details of what the World Below or the Spirit World is, why or how it interacts with the physical, living world and why it exists at all has always remained a mystery to the living, physical world (aka. the World Above, as it is called in the Wizarding world).

In the Wizarding world, the only true physical connections that the Wizarding world has to the Spirit world is through the enchanted portraits (in which the souls of the departed inhabit within) and the Spirit Lanterns. Ghosts and other vaporous apparitions do not count since they are without a physically body (the enchanted portraits physically exist, therefore, they are a physical connection to the Spirit world) but are there never the less. While within their portrait, those departed are able to interact with the living world through speech or mental telepathy, but can never physically touch or be touched by those of the living world. Though it is said that the magical powers of the departed can and do effect those that are of the living and the living world itself, projecting it outwards through their portraits. Though some portraits, (such as Lord Dianphor's) has a spell on it or on the inhabitant themselves that prevents them from projecting their magical powers into the living world.

The World Below or the Spirit World, holds a special place in Death Eater culture and beliefs, since it is said that the traditional Death Eater abilities either come directly or indirectly from there, having been gifted with the powers by that world. The Auranan also originates from the Spirit World (**SEE** The Auranan for details). The only living people that are said to be able to physically interact with and move about within the Spirit world are Once Deads (which have the most ability to physically interact with the Spirit world) and some Muggle seers, diviners, mediums and shamans (though these Muggles tend to be labeled more as wizards, witches and warlocks rather then as regular Muggles).

**THE WINDOW OF AURADINTHIA:**

"_Only those who have died once and then returned may walk through…" _

A relic from the age of the ALPs, the Window of Auradinthia is a large and enchanted picture frame that allows one who is a Once Dead to cross into the world of the enchanted portraits (aka. the World below, aka. the Spirit world). With similarities to the tale "Alice through the Looking Glass", where one who is Once Dead crosses through the picture frame and into the dimension or world of the enchanted portraits and then back again. It is possible that Lord Dianphor was a Once-Dead and used this item (after stealing it) to enter into the Spirit world and then returned back through it with Morfyrath's egg.

Those Once Deads who find themselves in the world of the enchanted portraits, discover that while dwelling and existing in the world of the enchanted portraits rids them of the Mark of The Once Dead (as the Mark is said to be the key which unlocks the door to the window, where the key stays in the lock until the Once Dead returns back through the Window and into the living world). Once Deads can stay in the world of the enchanted portraits for as long as they wish, going back and forth between the worlds through the Window of Auradinthia.

Some still living wizards and witches (as was the case for the wizard Gilderoy Lockhart) have the ability to project extensions of themselves into the world of the enchanted portraits, allowing them to exist in two places at once. But Once Deads tend to use a more direct approach in this situation, especially when the wizard or witch in question is thought to be dead.

Only after a wizard or witch has died can they return to the world of the living by taking up residence within their portrait. However, not all wizards and witches who die will return to exist in their portraits, either by choice or because they find no reason to return. Once Deads however, can go back and forth between the two worlds as much as they wish, giving them the ability to both stay in hiding but also been seen and asked advice upon.

Once Deads will live their daily lives while existing within the world of the enchanted portraits, appearing as just another person in the portraits, being alive and within the portraits. Once Deads, while inside the world of the enchanted portraits can and do talk and physically interact with those who are dead and in the portraits, allowing them to visit it long dead relatives and friends.

**Note:** _It is this ability that has allowed Severus Snape to stay in hiding for so long. This ability also allows Snape to visit Lily whenever he wishes. _

Though the origins of the Window of Auradinthia remain a mystery, the first person known to ever own it was Auradinthia herself, thus it is named after her. However, some have suggested that the Window of Auradinthia is somehow related to the legend of the Deathly Hallows, though this has yet to be proven.

**THE BOOK OF AURADINTHIA (AKA. THE BOOK OF RESURRECTIONS):**

Yet another relic from the age of the ALPs, it was created by Auradinthia in order to safeguard the Wizarding world from dark and sinister forces. The book can only be opened by a special key, which is in the form of a carved wyvern's tooth attached to a sliver chain. The Key to the Book of Resurrections, just like the Book itself, lies hidden and/or inaccessible unless all the Seven wandering Guiding Stones are found. Where the key and the book are located remains a mystery. However, if all seven wandering Guiding Key Stones are found, it will allow one access to the Key and then find the Book itself. The locking mechanism of The Book of Resurrections has no keyholes and instead is unlocked when the Key (Wyvern's tooth) is ran down the spine of the book.

**THE FIRST WIZARDING WAR:**

The Dark Rebellion or The First Wizarding War was a major conflict in the Wizarding world as early as the 1940s, but officially began in 1970 and ended sometime in 1981. This marked the original "reign" of Lord Voldemort and the first Death-Eater uprising. The Dark Lord's rebellion occurred with the help of his Death-Eaters, Dark wizards and witches who served him and brought terror and dread to both Muggle and Magical innocents. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were opposed by the Ministry Of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix, which was founded by Albus Dumbledore. Both organizations would play a vital and crucial role in both of Lord Voldemort's defeats.

**MODERN-DAY DEATH EATERS: **

The Death Eaters of Modern-Day Wizarding world (particularly those who followed Lord Voldemort) are considered evil, untrustworthy and conniving people. The main purpose of (most) Non-traditional Death Eaters, especially those during Lord Voldemort's rule, was to bully, torture and torment those who they see as inferior and unworthy, as well as wreaking havoc across the entire Wizarding world. Their main goal of these Death Eaters however, is to become the dominant people of both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world.

However, not all Non-traditional Death Eaters are as bad as some make them out to be (and example of which, being Severus Snape). Some are considered quite useful as spies and double agents, gathering information for those they are truly loyal to. Non-traditional Death Eaters such as Severus Snape are among the very few Non-traditional Death Eaters who have changed their Non-traditional views and have given their loyalty to another wizard or witch other than Lord Voldemort. Some of these so-called "reformed" Death Eaters are without anyone to swear their loyalty to and have simply abandoned their masters and/or mistresses to their fate.

These "reformed" Death Eaters, hold a special place in Wizard society that no other wizards and witches inhabit, usually keeping to themselves and not getting involved in any major, world changing endeavors, with the exception of those that are rich and found in high places in Wizard society, such as Lucius Malfoy. Like in the case of Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy is one such Death Eater that is far more than just what is seen at face value.

**Note:** _Though a "reformed" Death Eater, Lucius still has his Non-traditional, Pure-blood views intact, though his somewhat loose loyalty to Lord Voldemort however makes him different from other Non-traditional Death Eaters who follow Lord Voldemort, making him closer to "blood traitor" than "Voldemort follower"._

**NOTING THE PRESENCE OF DEATH EATERS (TRADITIONAL AND NON-TRADITIONAL):**

Traditional Death Eaters often note their presence by use of burn marks, which is a form of Death Eater secret code. This same code is used to send secret messages to other Death Eaters, in which only other Death Eaters can write and read. These burn marks often appear on the ground or burned into objects, telling others that Death Eaters were involved or present. The traditional Death Eater mark will also appear in this way.

Non-Traditional Death Eaters, often note their presence by use of the _Morsmordre_ spell, which conjures Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark. It appears in the sky as a green ethereal colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue, stuck in a blazing haze of green smoke. It is often used to mark deaths caused by Death Eaters, or to cause terror. The same mark appears on the forearm opposite of the wand arm, which appears as a black tattoo of a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

**DEATH EATER RULES (TRADITIONAL):**

This is a list of rules that traditional Death Eaters, though at present time ALL Death Eaters follow (with very few exceptions). A list of rules, created by the original Death Eaters are as follows:

All Death Eaters will be given THREE warnings to abide by the rules, after which, any further rule breaking will result in severe punishment or pain of death, no exceptions.

No Death Eaters shall perform crimes against other Death Eaters and/or other wizards, witches, magical creatures, etc., no exceptions.

No Death Eaters shall spy or become double agents for the opposing group or will face dire consequences.

All Death Eaters shall behave with good will and integrity, no exceptions.

No Death Eaters are allowed to use their powers for evil and sinister purposes, no exceptions.

All Death Eaters shall answer to any summons by the Death Eater Order, unless there is a significant reason not to.

All Death Eaters must be highly skilled in magic and in their Death Eater abilities. An annual test will be done to make sure that all members keep their skills well honed.

No Death Eaters should abuse their powers and should only use them when necessary.

**THE AIMS OF DEATH EATER SOCIETY (TRADITIONAL):**

1. To remain loyal and serve the Death Eater Order and the Wizarding world.

2. To maintain peace and harmony among all manner of people and creatures in the Wizarding world.

3. To protect the Wizarding world from dark and sinister forces.

4. To act as a shield against Death, to stop "eat" Death, fight Death and prevent early death.

5. To act and perform accordingly when needed for wizard war and/or battle or when summoned to aid in wizard war and/or battle.

**DEATH EATER RULES (NON-TRADITIONAL):**

This is a list of rules that Lord Dianphor put into effect, then again by Lord Voldemort, while leaders of the Death Eaters (though these rules became obsolete when Lord Dianphor, and later, Lord Voldemort, were killed). A list of rules that all Non-traditional Death Eaters MUST follow or will face severe punishment (such as torture) or pain of death are listed as follows:

All Death Eaters will be given ONE warning to abide by the rules, after which, any further rule breaking will result in severe punishment or pain of death, no exceptions.

No Death Eaters shall be spies or double agents for Dumbledore, the Ministry of Magic, etc. or will face the dire consequences.

All Death Eaters must be highly skilled in the Dark Arts: Unforgivable Curses, murder, torture, etc. An annual test will be done to make sure that all members keep their skills well honed.

No Death Eaters shall behave with integrity unless it is a genuine accident.

No Death Eaters shall perform crimes against other Death Eaters or other Pure-bloods without order and/or permission from the Death Eater Order or the Dark Lord himself, no exceptions.

All Death Eaters must be pureblooded, with few exceptions.

No Death Eaters must ever mention that the Dark Lord himself is not pureblooded.

No Death Eaters may kill other Death Eaters without a very good reason.

All Death Eaters shall answer Lord Voldemort's summons immediately, no exceptions.

**THE AIMS OF DEATH EATER SOCIETY (NON-TRADITIONAL):**

1. To serve the Dark Lord.

2. World Peace (for Pure-bloods).

3. To conquer the Wizarding world and the Muggle world.

4. To become the dominant people (or power) of both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world.

5. The elimination and/or subjugation of all Muggles, Mudbloods and Muggle-borns that are not loyal to the Death Eater Order and Lord Voldemort.

6. The elimination of all opposing forces that are not under Death Eater rule.

7. The elimination and/or subjugation of all miscellaneous (such as non-human wizardfolk, magical creatures, etc.) that are not loyal to the Death Eater Order and/or not under Death Eater rule.

**THE IDEOLOGY OF DEATH EATERS (TRADITIONAL AND NON-TRADITIONAL):**

The ideology of traditional Death Eaters state that the purity of one's wizard blood should not determine their place in the Wizarding world and that all wizards, witches and magical creatures should be treated as equals. In modern times, traditional Death Eaters practice both Light and Dark magic, but in the long forgotten past, their practice was in the ALPs (or the Ancient Lost Practices), when there was no distinction between Light and Dark magic and when all magic was one in the same.

While (most) Non-traditional, modern-day Death Eaters predominantly practice Dark magic, as well as illegal and dangerous spells, their ideology, such as it is, is a version of racial supremacy. They believe that wizards and witches are "Nature's Nobility" and that other beings and races are inferior and should be subjugated. Within the Wizarding community, Non-traditional Death Eaters believe only those who are born to wizard parents are worthy of magical power, despite the fact that parentage does not in fact determine who possess such powers.

Non-traditional Death Eaters categorize wizards and witches according to their blood purity or "Pure-bloods" or Wizard-born, which they believe, out-rank "Half-bloods" (mixed parentage) and "Mudbloods" - a derogatory name for those born to non-magical parents (Muggles).

Non-traditional Death Eaters however, mostly seek complete power and control over the entire Wizarding world, wishing to restrict leadership to a small group of pure-bloods. (Most) Non-traditional Death Eaters do not only seek the restoration of pure-blood rule over the Wizarding world, but also the eventual subjugation of the Muggle world under Wizarding rule.

In reality, their idea of blood purity is a misnomer as Lord Voldemort himself is a Half-blood and it is unlikely that all of them could be Pure-bloods, as very few if any, such wizards and witches still exist, given the small gene pool. In truth, there are no true Pure-blood families left, but those wizard families who call themselves "Pure-blood" strikes Muggles, Squibs, and Half-bloods from their family tree.

Non-traditional Death Eaters also attack Pure-bloods who oppose them. Such wizards and witches are often called "blood traitors" by those who subscribe to the Non-traditional Death Eater ideologies. On the other hand, Muggle-born wizards and witches can become Non-traditional Death Eaters in rare circumstances. Non-traditional Death Eaters are also not above recruiting creatures they deem inferior, as long as they help further and continue the larger Death Eater agenda.

Due to the Death Eater Revival movement, most Death Eaters have gone back to the traditional ideology, but their a still a very few Non-traditional Death Eaters who still cling to their non-traditional views (_though Severus Snape is not among the very few that still do, for the obvious reasons_).

**DEATH EATERS AFTER LORD VOLDEMORT:**

Many of those Death Eaters who survived the Second Wizarding War were either imprisoned or severely punished in some way, according to the severity of their crimes. Some Death Eaters however were pardoned of their crimes and released when it was discovered that they were under the influence of the Imperius Curse and were unaware of what they were doing. Those Non-traditional Death Eaters who managed to escape from being imprisoned or punished found their way into hiding, living among the few Modern-day Death Eaters who follow the original, traditional ways and methods.

Eventually, the Death Eater Revival movement was formed in 2009 and up to the present day, allowing Death Eaters of both kinds to live in acceptance and at peace with the rest of the Wizarding world.

**THE DEATH EATER REVIVAL – BRINGING BACK THE PAST:**

The Death Eater Revival, which came into existence sometime around 2007 and still exists to this day, brought the few existing Traditional Death Eaters and the remaining Non-Traditional Death Eaters back out into the public spotlight. The main purpose of this revival movement is to bring and revert Death Eaters back to their roots (or original state) and back to the traditional ways and methods, including the training and teaching of all Death Eater abilities.

This also includes the teaching of the Aeyuel Language, which was the original, traditional language of the Death Eaters long ago. It is because of this Death Eater Revival that Death Eaters have been allowed to live in peace and acceptance with the rest of the Wizarding world, despite their dark and sorted history. Just as they did in the past, Death Eaters continue to make their mark on and their presence known in the Wizarding world, just as they continue to shape the modern Wizarding world of today.

**_END_ **

**What do you think? Give me your comments and reviews… **


End file.
